Magic Box
The Magic Box was a magic shop located on Maple Court in Sunnydale last owned and operated by Rupert Giles. When Giles left Sunnydale to return to England, Anya Jenkins became the manager, with Giles remaining a silent partner. It served as the primary headquarters for the Scooby Gang until its destruction at the hands of a corrupted Willow Rosenberg. History Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet The shop was originally known as Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet. The shop was later expanded and renamed the Magic Box. The shop went through a series of owners, many of whom met grisly deaths at the hands of Sunnydale's demonic residents. The Magic Box Rupert Giles bought the Magic Box after the death of a previous owner. Soon after opening, Anya Jenkins became a full time employee. For a brief period, Buffy Summers also worked part time for The Magic Shop"Life Serial" but found that she was not cut out for such employment. To Buffy's appreciation and amazement, Giles built a very well stocked and put-together training room in an unused space towards the back of the building. The Magic Box operated as the Scoobies' headquarters, succeeding Giles' apartment and the Sunnydale High School library. The Magic Box was destroyed after Willow Rosenberg, crazed by magic, sucked its contents dry and then fought a vicious battle with Giles within it."Grave" Merchandise The following merchandise was available for sale at The Magic Box: * Amulet of Cauldis"Checkpoint" * Bindweed * Canary's feathers * Chicken's feet * Cloven hooves * Cloves * Conjuring powder"No Place Like Home" * Dagger of Lex * Essence of Slug candles * Essence of rose thorn * Essence of violet * Eyeballs in honey * Fleabane * Green Egg Magazine"Triangle" * Hellabore * Holy Water * Monkey head"Out of My Mind" * Living Mummy Hand * Petrified hamster * Rabbit's Foot"The Replacement" * Rats' eyes * Raven's feathers * Salamander Eyes * Set of runic tablets * Skink root"Lovers Walk" * Statue of Uftar, the Goddess of Childbirth * Styx Water * Unicorn statue"Real Me" * Urn of Ishtar"Blood Ties" * Crosses and several other Catholic images"Two to Go" A wide variety of other magical paraphernalia was also available, including candles, incense, runic artifacts, crystal balls, love potions (possibly not real potions), death charms etc., along with presumably non-magical items such as history books, jewelry, lollipops for children etc. Off-Limits Area The store holds a large number of artifacts and books that are very dangerous, very dark or a combination of both. It included books that contain resurrection spells, and one that contains powerful dark magic that marked Willow's first descent into using increasingly dark magic. Owners Buffy pointed out that owning the Magic Box lead to a gruesome demonic death. Indeed, all four owners of the Magic Box shown on the show had died: *Unnamed clerk, presumably killed by Drusilla. *Unnamed clerk, killed by Spike. *Mr. Bogarty, killed by Harmony Kendall. *Rupert Giles, killed by AngelTwilight *Anya Jenkins, killed by a Bringer."Chosen" Appearences *Passion (under The Dragon's Cove's name) *Lovers Walk (under The Magic Shop's name) *The Zeppo *Something Blue *Doomed *Real Me (under Uncle Bob's Magic Cabinet's name) *Out of My Mind (become the Magic Box) *No Place Like Home *Family *Shadow *Into the Woods *Triangle *Checkpoint *Blood Ties *Forever *Intervention *Tough Love *The Weight of the World *The Gift *Bargaining, Part One *Life Serial *All the Way *Once More, with Feeling *Tabula Rasa *Smashed *Wrecked *Gone *Dead Things *Older and Far Away *Entropy *Seeing Red *Villains *Two to Go *Grave (destroyed) *Same Time, Same Place (remnants) Gallery Frontshop.jpg|Exterior Frontview.jpg|Entrance Offlimitsarea.png|Second floor, off-limits area Register.jpg|Front desk and cash register Register2.jpg|Interior view trainingareamagicbox.png|Back training room Magic_box_phonebook_advertisement_shadow.jpg|The Magic Box's ad in a phone book Behind the Scenes *As shown in "Shadow", the Magic Box's phone number was (805) 555-8966. *As shown in "Blood Ties", the Magic Box business hours were 10am to 9pm during Monday through Thursday, 10am to 12pm on Friday and Saturday while closed on Sundays. References Category:Locations Category:Scooby Gang Category:Sunnydale businesses Category:Rupert Giles Category:Anya Jenkins